Driving circuits including two serially connected switches are used in a number of applications. In such a driving circuit, a situation where both of the serially connected switches are turned ON, or shoot-through, is a concern due to potential power loss, increased operational temperature and/or possible failure. For shoot-through prevention purposes, a break-before-make delay is inserted between successive ON times of the switches to ensure one switch is turned OFF before the other switch is turned ON. Such a delay presents further concerns, because an excessive delay potentially reduces efficiency whereas an insufficient delay potentially permits shoot-through.